Lost Love
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: A lost love, Stellen Sie zur Prüfung. See what I mean. EdxNoah
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Edward's room. I had just been learning French, since we arrived in France.

"Bonjour Ed. ..Um...How est vous faisant ?" I asked. I was still rusty, but Edward was helping me, and he smiled anyway.

"You don't have to speak French to me silly." Ed said smiling the way he did when he was remembering something. I nodded.

"I want to practice so I can get better." I said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Gee, thanks I'm starving!" Ed said, running to the kitchen. I was a practical young gypsy woman. I had brown long hair, and tan skin. I wore some kind of make-up product that made my skin look white, though.

When Edward first arrived in Munich on the other side of the gate, he had been a ravenous young boy who didn't know what to do, or how to get back to his world. But now he was a nice, intelligent, young man.

Edward and I were in love. We were planning on getting married eventually. We weren't exactly engaged, but I knew Edward was planning on popping the question any day now.

* * *

Then all of the sudden everything was black, and I woke up in a different place. We were in a grave yard. It looked like we were in the country. It was very quiet, and beautiful.

Then a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over. Her face wore a mask of shock, and beauty. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Obviously pregnant.

"Edward!" I shouted looking at Edward's body next to me. The young girl picked him up, and helped me follow her home.

She put Ed to bed in, apparently his old room. This must have been his world.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. I panicked. I didn't understand her. I didn't speak her language. I spoke German.

"Ich verstehe nicht." Noah said. The other girl looked confused. Then an old woman walked in.

"I saw Edward. Who is this?" The old woman smoking something asked.

"I don't know." The young girl answered. She must have been two-years older than Edward.

"Well, find out. And get that girl a shower she has dirt on her." The woman said. Then I realized, it wasn't dirt. It was my makeup.

It was coming off, and making my tan skin show. It looked a lot like dirt. Then Edward stumbled out of his room.

"Noah, was die Hölle hier weitergeht?" He said. He looked at the girl and smiled. "Winry!" He ran to her and hugged her. Then he noticed her belly.

"What the hell?" He asked. I couldn't understand him anymore. I didn't speak their language. Maybe Ed could translate later.

"Edward, den Sie diese Frau wissen?" I asked. He nodded.

"Noah, dies ist Winry. Sie war zwei-Jahre alt, als ich geboren wurde. Wir sind Freunde für immer gewesen." He said.

"Winry, this is Noah. I met her on the other side of the gate." He said. Winry smiled.

"Ed translate this for me," Winry said fast. "come take a shower Noah."

"Noah, Winry wollen Sie erhalten in der Dusche machen, und wenn Sie es dann Sie wahrscheinlich Gepflogenheit nicht machen, lebt." Ed said snickering. I got scared.

"That was an awful lot for come take a shower, Ed!" Winry exclaimed. I hid behind him. I didn't want to die today.

"Tell her the right thing!" She said getting a wrench and hitting him with it.

"Fine fine!" Ed said quickly surrendering. "Noah, passen Sie zu Winry und duschen Sie."

"That's more like it." Winry said when I started coming near her. She took me in the bathroom and helped me in the shower.

When I got out, my make-up was off. I was completely tan.

"Oh my gosh. Your Ishbalan?" Winry asked. I couldn't understand her. She walked out real fast and was interrogating Ed.

"You didn't tell us she was an Ishbalan Edward Elric!" I heard another wrench.

"She's not Ishbalan! She is a gypsy. They are like Ishbalans, and it wouldn't matter if she was anyway because, I love her!" Ed shouted.

Winry was appalled. Sure she was getting married in a few days, but she didn't shout it at Ed after not being in contact with him for two years.

There was only one thing I could ask. "Edward? Ist der maschinen Junkie Schreien gemacht?" Edward started cracking up.

"What so funny?" Winry asked.

"S-S-She called you a _machine junkie_!" Winry glared at Ed, and Ed feared for his life. Then Winry got her wrench out again.

This time, I stood in front of Edward, guarding him.

"Verletzen Sie nicht den Mann, den ich liebe!" I yelled. Ed smiled, Winry looked confused.

"She said, don't hurt the man I love." Ed translated.

Later that night Winry told us about how Al was coming home tomorrow for her wedding. Winry and the old woman helped me learn how to cook things from their world, and I taught them from mine.

Later when everyone went to bed, I went to Ed's bed, to see what he was dreaming. The typical cheese thing. I went to the old woman's and she was thinking about that thing she smoked.

I went to Winry's and I saw Ed and a man, and a small boy. I laid in her bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**It was a brilliant thought that I put to the test. R&R! Oh! Do you want Winry and Ed to get together eventually? Or do you want Ed and Noah to stay together, and I have Winry set up with one of my male characters?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the day this Alphonse would arrive. I hoped he was like Al back home. Ed told me Winry was taking me to go get dresses for her wedding. Winry already had a dress, but she wanted me to be there.

She kept talking to me, and I only knew little of what she said.

"…and maybe we can hang out for a while before you have to go…" I zoned out on the rest of the conversation. I didn't think I was leaving. And I certainly didn't want to leave. I just got used to this place.

"Lea…ving?" I asked. I couldn't say it as one because, I barely understood the word myself. I just knew it meant going.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to go back to your other world. You can talk to Ed about it later. Try this dress on, it really hugs your figure."

It was a red long sleeved dress, that had ruffles at the end of the sleeves that went down to the elbow.

* * *

Winry and I came home, Ed was laying on the couch, in nothing but his boxers. Winry laughed as I blushed. Ed got up, and looked at me. He smiled.

"He Noah, warum macht wir gehen Ausführung aus ins Hinterzimmer nicht. Winry wird nie wissen, kann sie auch nicht uns, wenn wir reden, wie dies verstehen. Was sagen Sie? Sie mit mir?" He said. I blushed even more than before.

"Ich will nicht Winry unbeabsichtigt, hinein auf uns zu laufen…" I said. It was true after all. He smirked.

"Sie Gepflogenheit! Vertrauen Sie mir! Ich bin mit Machen viel schlimmer da hinten weggekommen." He said. I blushed worse, if possible.

I nodded and said, "Gut aber wir teilen nur keusche Küsse, nichts mehr!" He nodded. We went to the back room, Winry confused the entire way.

Later that night, Edward came so close to proposing, but Winry walked in and said the baby was coming. It was false labor, as the doctor put it.

"Noah, ich haben gedacht, dass ich dies in Ihrer Sprache machen sollte. Romantischer, vielleicht nicht, aber ich liebe Sie. Werden Sie mich heiraten?" Ed asked. My eyes watered.

"Ja ja ja! Ich werde Sie heiraten! Ich liebe Sie so viel, Edward!" I answered. I was so happy. I couldn't wait.

I heard Winry and Ed in the other room. Winry was talking about her baby. I heard her say, "The baby is yours, Edward. I told my fiancée that its his, and he is going to take care of it as his own."

Then Edward said, "What happens when he realizes the kid has golden eyes or golden hair and he doesn't? What happens then?"

There was silence for the rest of the night. I didn't know _what _happened. I hope nothing bad.

* * *

**Yay! Done, though I can't expect the next chapters to come as quickly as this one did. I have no idea what will happen. Ideas anyone? R&R**


End file.
